Stage Play Cast
Nathan Wallace/ Repo Man Curt Wilson A native of California, Curt grew up writing songs and performing as an actor and singer-songwriter-musician. Drawn to the creative process with a voracious drive to express himself through music and words, Curt has written hundreds of songs and screenplays. He has also managed a number of recording studios throughout Southern California where he engineered and/or produced his own bands and top local and touring acts. Curt was the music director for The Kim Fields Show and has created music for AT&T, Canon and Honda, with songs published with MCA, Artista and Motown. Acting credits include Devil’s Advocate, recurring roles on General Hospital, and as regular in Sunset Beat with some guy named George Clooney. Shilo Wallace Stephanie Kane Stephanie is very happy to be a part of such a funky weird show, Thanks to The Gallery for the chance to embody a spunky, crazy and creative character such as Shilo. They’re very similar, except that Shilo doesn’t tap dance. With a B.A. in Drama from U.C. Irvine, Stephanie has been a member of the Laguna Beach Shakespeare Troupe and performed original one acts by the New Voices Playwrights at the Theater District in Costa Mesa. Since moving to L.A., Stephanie has been working on a bunch of student and independent film projects. One day she will live in New York, where she will do theater and raise her dogs. Magdalene 'Blind Mag' DeFoe Lateefah Devoe A native of the small town of Marion, South Carolina, Lateefah started out singing in every school function she could get herself into since the first grade. She moved on to graduate from Hampton University with a BS in Music Education. Lateefah has performed in La Traviata, Porgy and Bess, Show Boat, Your Arms Too Short to Box w/ God, On the Twentieth Century and The Magic Flute. She won 1st place in the South Pasadena Women’s Club vocal competition, and 1st place in the Leontyne Price vocal competition. Cheers to fabulous pleasures and beautiful songs in this New Year. Rotti Largo John Scheker I moved to Los Angeles one year ago and have been playing around town at open mics and various shows. Primarily a writer and musician, I am excited about being part of such a different and original project as an actor and performer. I have a background in theater that goes back to grade school, and in 2000 I appeared in a DV movie called Shenanigans. My goals for the next year include developing a television show and getting a band together to play what I believe will be the music of the millennium, Boy-Band Polka. Luci Largo Jimmy Patterson I was born in a small village in Italia, ah, la bella Italia! Though this is a first performance for me, the boards, they were made for my feet! I am, how you say, a nice guy. My nasty character in “Repo!” is some stretch, but as you will see, I carry it off. Thanks to all the people who have given me help over the years. All the ones who say, “Luci, why you still talking, you want an audience, eh?” A big-a thanks to Terrance and Darren for having the smarts to know a good singer/actor/presence when they-a see one. and-a thanks in advance for all the applauso! Pavi Largo Jimmy Waters Jimmy Waters has returned to the states after a ten year exile in Alaska. Enduring moose attacks and advancing glaciers, Jimmy co-founded the Fairbanks Shakespeare Theatre (the northern most Shake on Earth). His numerous theatrical roles include work in rep with the Perseverance Theatre in Juneau. Each summer he performed a solo gig at the world famous Red Dog Saloon in Juneau, singing and playing guitar nightly for thousands of cruise ship tourists. He sung the National Anthem for an Atlanta Braves game, and has played regularly in clubs in Aspen. With a Masters Degree in communication from Georgia State University, Jimmy has relocated to LA where he is relentlessly pursuing his acting and music career. Heather Sweet Penney Wei Penney Wei is an actor/writer/producer and part-time Financial Advisor for New York Life. She started performing as a competitive and professional figure skater and was designated as an Honorary Goodwill Ambassador by former Secretary of State, March Fong Eu. Her recent involvements include a principal role in the documentary "That Day" and producing, doing publicity or acting in several indie film & theatre projects. She thanks her parents for her passion for the arts and music (It runs in her blood!), and is most proud of being a member of the Imagination Workshop, an Ovation award-winning theatre group recognized by the United Nations for our program promoting intergenerational socialization through the arts. Graverobber Terrance Zdunich. Co-Composer and Playwright Zdunich graduated from Otis College of Art and Design, and his background in the visual arts led him to work as a storyboard artist for Sony Animation. He was the lead singer for Caligula, which performed at The Whiskey, The Troubadour, and other Southern California venues. Zdunich originated the role of Lucifer in the rock musical Orpheus: A Season in Hell at 2100 Square Feet Theater, and played the title role in Beauty and the Beast at the Glendale Center Theater. He follows in the footsteps of his namesake Publius Terentius After, the Roman playwright and St. Terrance, whose famous dictum was "I believe because it is absurd." Bandleader Darren Smith. Co-Composer and Playwright Smith has played music throughout the U.S., including New York, where he played with Sophie B. Hawkins, Elliot Sharp, Peter Gabriel drummer Jerry Marotta, the NY Indonesian Gamelan Orchestra, and as a member of the performance duo Bite the Wax Tadpole with Mark Dery. Featured in Keyboard Magazine's Discovery column, Darren received his Bachelor of Music from NYU, studied South Indian vocal music at Wesleyan University, and took banjo lessons from Peter Tork of The Monkees. In 1999, Darren released Harvesting Light, a CD of his instrumental compositions, in which he played all 16 instruments. Darren is a member of the American Composer's Forum. Organ Nurse Oriel Collins Oriel is an excellent mimic, but hasn’t such a good memory. She has an aversion to scented candles or incense and believes men should never wear cologne. She never wants to work 9-5 in her entire life and hopes to someday own a slice of land of her very own in the Pacific Northwest with views of both the mountains and the ocean. Here she will cook many large meals for her friends and family, build strange pieces of art for no reason whatsoever, disappear for hours on the beach, and oh yes, have many cats and dogs. Bass Man C. J. DeAngelus, Jr. C.J. DeAngelus, Jr. didn’t mean to move to Los Angeles. He was planning on driving around the world from his home in Boston, MA, but got stuck in LA when he ran into the Pacific Ocean. C.J. received his B.M. in Music Education from the Berklee College of Music in 2000. He is a multi-talented musician and has played with several nationally touring bands including the Allstonians and the Amazing Crowns. He has been studying acting at the CBS School of Comedy acting and LA Theatresports . Currently, C.J. can also be seen guest appearing in “Soap Scum”, an improv comedy soap opera, now playing at the Whitmore-Lindley Theatre in North Hollywood. Violinist Neel Hammond A native of Montana, Neel has been playing the violin since the age of five. He is a founding member of the Juniper Quartet, a string quartet that has toured extensively in both France and Japan. After receiving his B.M. in Violin Performance from the Cleveland Institute of Music in 2000, Neel moved to Los Angeles to renew his relationship with the sun. Working as a freelance violinist, Neel enjoys being able to explore the many different musical styles that exist in Los Angeles. Cellist Jen Kuhn en has been playing the cello since she was 2 ½. Originally from New Jersey, she moved about the East Coast and went to Interlochen Arts Academy, a high school for the arts in Michigan. She received her B.A. from Cleveland Institute of Music and has performed with such artists as Rasputina. She is currently playing in the 50-piece hip hop orchestra, Dakah. She has an aversion to Finnish composers named Sibelius. Jen is happy to be away from the Mid West, pursuing her rock star cello dreams in Los Angeles. Drummer Ryan Lacey A California native, Ryan has been a drummer since the age of 10. At 19 he moved to Ireland to pursue a session career where he hooked up with The Origin Records Label to become one of their recording drummers. He toured extensively throughout Ireland and the U.K. with Origin bands Guava, Maighread Nelligan band, and the Sarah Lynch band. After arriving back in the States he has since graduated from Los Angles Music Academy located in Pasadena and has begun a new session career here in L.A. Currently he is working with bands Heavy 7, Moxy and the Crash Poets, among other projects.